princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
, is a half-blooded Werewolf.]] Werewolves are beast people hailing from the Monster Kingdom that can transform into a human/wolf-like creature; werewolves have great strength normally, but their strength increases fanatically at the full moon. They usually have a tough, however upbeat attitude. They look greatly upon warriors, as they have a great amount of fighters in their clans; they find it shameful to become a Blood Warrior, and would always seek an honorable death, either in combat of at the hands of a worthy adversary. Though most werewolves after death do not wish to be resurrected and become a Blood Warrior, there is still a decent amount who chooses to serve the royalty. They are famed for their physical endurance, however, according to Riza Wildman they "Can't regenerate if they don't eat." Most of them look down on half-breeds; half-breeds, however, appear to be just as strong as full-blooded werewolves, although they can only transform from their arms, and sprout wolf-like ears. Werewolves have one natural enemy: vampires, as they always claimed that they've killed thousands of their comrades (although they've done the same to them). Unlike vampires, who favors subterfuge and trickery, werewolves prefers the head-on approach. Werewolves, being proud creatures, would always introduce themselves to an opponent before engaging in combat which, to them, would display the pride of the family which they hailed from. Though this makes sense in English, the Japanese always say first names after family names. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Enhanced Strength Werewolves have always been respected for their great strength, being much stronger than a normal person. They have been known to lift objects and people 5 times their weight, although they are not nearly as strong as androids, their strength is still phenomenal; they could possibly be the second strongest race. Apparently, they also work-out with three times as much "Umph," as shown by Riza Wildman, who usually does around 2,000 push-ups. This would also explain their strength. Their strength increases dramatically under a full moon. Enhanced Speed Werewolves are also faster than humans, however, speed is not their primary ability and it is not shown explicitly how fast they can be. During their confrontation, Lobo was able to close the huge distance between him and Hime in a couple seconds. Enhanced Senses Werewolves have senses just as sharp as normal wolves'. They can hear sounds miles away (apparently the range can be increased somewhat when they transform their ears) and can smell scents that's normally not detectable to humans. Their sense of smell also plays a role in navigation via scent trails. Riza was able to estimate time by the strength of a certain smell (the longer the smell has been there, the weaker it becomes). Both are used extensively by werewolves to detect their surroundings. However, their enhanced senses can be used against them; too strong of a stimulus (loud/high-pitched noise, concentrated scent) can severly debilitate a werewolf. Physical Endurance Werewolves are renowned for their toughness, it has been said that alpha individuals can fight for days without tiring. Even low-level individuals can take significant damage before going down. They also have a strong regeneration ability. Riza, a half-blood, once regenerated a severed spinal cord (although it took hours) so it's assumed that full-bloods are even more efficient. However, their healing ability gets weakened severely if they don't eat. Transformation Werewolves have 2 forms: a human form and a beast form. By default they would stay in their human form until a fight ensues or a special sense of theirs is needed, after which they will transform. In wolf form, their fingers and hands becomes paws with sharp clawss, their heads turns into those of wolves and fur covers all of their body. Half-bloods can only transform their ears and their arms up to the elbows (although full-bloods can also achieve that through incomplete-transformation). While in human form, a werewolf is much weaker than when he/she is transformed, although they still vastly surpasses humans in terms of physical prowess and has a much higher amount of stamina compared to ordinary people. Weaknesses Werewolves are weak against silver; bullets made of this material are extremely effective against werewolves, and a single one is able to kill a mortal werewolf. Also their enhanced senses sometimes make them vulnerable to loud noises. Known Werewolves *Riza Wildman'' (half-breed) *Lobo Wildman (deceased) *Volg Wildman (deceased) *Keziah Bold (deceased) *Kadaria Bold (presumed deceased) *Aida Kanu *Mahada Kanu *Alex (deceased) *Sarome (deceased) *Kalim (deceased) *Rudy Rude *Gal Rude 'Government''' It has been hinted in several instances that the werewolf race has set up a form of government, with senators and a council. They repeatedly addressed the problem of Riza's cooperation with Reiri and are only willing to overlook the matter because Riza killed the vampire Carolyn Lugosch. Category:Race Category:Werewolves